poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan finds his power
This is how Ivan finds his power goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. Gordon's Hill Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. How to control the power of the geodes? arrives Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Ivan. You like Sodor? Ivan: Indeed. We're just here for the hill climbing contest. James has asked me to be his spotter. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. At least Prime can see me. smiles Announcer: The hill climbing contest is about to begin. On your marks, get set, go! spotters on the other side of the hill start pulling Crash Bandicoot: Matau? How come Doctor Crash and Master Matau are Time Lords? Matau T. Monkey: Not sure but we'll figure it out eventually. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe it's like the Doctor is from his home planet, Gallifrey. nods 12th Doctor: Crash. How did you regenerate? Doctor Crash: Not sure. Ivan is struggling Ivan: Sorry. It's a little stuck. Ivan pulls again, his coupling glows and he yanks on it really hard sending James racing up the hill Doctor Crash: Great Scott! a flag Go James! For Gallifrey! James: screams Ivan! What are you doing?! stops James and Ivan lowers James slowly and carefully to the bottom Optimus Prime: running up with Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Drift Is everything okay? We heard a scream. Ivan: Uh, I don't know what happened. I didn't even pull the rope that hard. It's like he was light as a feather all of a sudden. Crash Bandicoot: Something must have made it happen. I think it's Gaia Everfree. James: heavily I was scared half to death! Ryan F-Freeman: Easy. You are safe. Thunderwing is beaten by us. Ivan: It wasn't my fault! Let me help you get uncoupled. James: No thank you! suddenly creates a giant force field which pushes a screaming Ivan into the water Ivan: spits water Ryan F-Freeman: Where are the Starrings with a towel? Starrings come out of the shadows Ryan F-Freeman: Scar? Scar (EG): We came as soon as we heard you say 'towel'. Sci-Ryan: Wow. That chap looks like me. Later Sci-Ryan: Look. How did you, Frollo and Ratcliffe got pendants and how did this magic effect the trains? Scar (EG): We already had them. And we don't know. Bertram T. Monkey: Like us. You three have been known to sing from time to time. Anna nods Ryan F-Freeman: Hello? They sing, like, all the time. It's how they get bad guys to do what they want. Meanwhile Crash Bandicoot: Is this magic effecting your friends, Thomas? Thomas: Maybe so. Evil Ryan: Does it hurt when Gloriosa turn into Gaia? Crash and Gaia shrug Crash Bandicoot: I think it doesn't. Remember how Ryan transform with Gloriosa? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I felt calm. James: over Oh, dear! I am so sorry, Ivan! I think. Did I just do whatever that was? Matau T. Monkey: out a violin I think I got one of the abilities along with Kaos. Moonlight Sonata just looks at him Thomas: Me, too. Ashima You're not the only one with a new kind of magic! This is great! Doctor Crash: Thomas. Would you put your buffer on my hand? Thomas: Huh? Ryan F-Freeman: He wants to know what ability you got, Thomas. Thomas: I must have Sunset's abilities for some known reason. his eyes turn white and he touches Drift's arm Drift: thinking What is wrong with you?! Thomas: his eyes return to normal What was that, Drift? Doctor Crash: Do me please? Drift: Nothing. I didn't speak a word. eyes turn white again and he touches Doctor Crash's arm Doctor Crash (11th version): Clara. I think they are coming. Clara Oswald: Who? 11th Doctor: Doctor Crash and his friend, the Doctor. Ryan F-Freeman: You think he's ok. Doctor Crash (11th version): Yes. My friend and I can never forget one line of this. I vow. My friend and I will always remember when the Doctor and his friend were us. 11th Doctor and Doctor Crash takes off their bow ties and drops them on the floor Crash Bandicoot: Good luck. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't go. 11th Doctor and Doctor Crash regenerates into their 12th versions that, Thomas' eyes return to normal Doctor Crash: Thomas? You saw what happened? Thomas: Yeah. You and the Doctor were in your 11th incarnations and regenerated. gasps Crash Bandicoot: And that stain-glass window of Ryan? How did it got fixed? shows the stain-glass window with Ryan F-Freeman on it. It has a photo of Ryan with wings, a crown on his head and his Cybertronian armor on his cybernetics eyes turn white and touches Ryan's arm. He saw Ryan and the others in web cocoons in Metru Nui Crash Bandicoot: Yep. Evil Ryan: Well. Toa Matau. I think Ryan didn't show me and my friends the city. Of course. He can say that he got us captured, poisoned and seeing like we got up here for a view. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm such a dumb head. Onewa: speech Matau T. Monkey: He agrees. Nokama: This is not Ryan's fault! Rarity: I absolutely agree, darling. sighs Thomas: There, there, Cody. Ryan will find a way. Right? nods. Then Thomas' eyes return to normal Ryan F-Freeman: How is this possible, Thomas? Thomas: I can see and feel one's memories and what will happen when in the future. Scar (EG): Your point is.... Governor Ratcliffe (EG): I think he has some kind of new magic. Evil Anna: Yeah. That... is..... AWESOME!!!! Starrings cheer and Thomas blush Sci-Ryan: And Ryan? What did you feel when you transform into Everfree Prince Gale? Ryan F-Freeman: I felt warmth from my new outfit. Crash Bandicoot: What new outfit? Ryan F-Freeman: The outfit I wear as Everfree Prince Gale. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. How did you transform into Everfree Prince Gale? Ryan F-Freeman: You know how Gloriosa used the geodes to transform? Well, the same thing happened to me. Matau T. Monkey: I know what you mean. his magic to start a flashback Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Why are you helping Gloriosa try to scare everyone away? Ryan F-Freeman: I would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Everfree, Crash. Sci-Twi: Ryan. Maybe Timber was wrong. You must tell Gloriosa to stop using magic. Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. We got this, Sci-Twi. Gloriosa and I will use magic to save her camp. Gloriosa Daisy: Besides. What Ryan said. We just need more power! and Gloriosa reach for the two geodes while Nancy Cortex and Ryvine watch Crash Bandicoot and Collide Bandicoot: RYAN! GLORIOSA! Sunset and Sci-Twi: No! Ryan F-Freeman: his magic to tie Sci-Twi and Sunset up in vines I'm sorry. geodes glow and float to Ryan's hand Thomas: Ryan? Why are you going to use those? Ryan F-Freeman: To me and Gloriosa to transform into Gaia Everfree and Everfree Prince Gale. Ryvine Sparkle: At last. A few days of planning, preparations and other things have all drawn to this moment. The magic of the geodes shall power us up, Thomas. Sci-Twi: Ryvine! We will beat you and save this camp and our friends before Ryan transform. Ryvine Sparkle: Oh. Nancy and I will have plenty of time. Once we have turned you to our side and destroy your friends. like Kaos Nurse Nancy Cortex: Now, Gloriosa and I will transform and no one will stop us, Collide! crazily give the geodes to Gloriosa then her necklace turn into a vine and Ryan's pendant turn into a combo of Ryan's pendant and Gaia's necklace. Ryvine and Nancy turn into Nanc-anos and Gavine Sparkle. Ryan and Gloriosa feel green magic coming from them then vines grow around their legs and turn into leggings, a vine grow on Ryan's and Gloriosa's bodies and turn into a dress and a suit. Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia open their eyes and they are black with green pupils and Gale's eyes are like Gaia's but with brown pupils Gaia Everfree: Sorry. We know what we need to do. gasps Collide Bandicoot: Ryan? Is that you? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering Yes. Crash Bandicoot: What happened to you and Gloriosa? Everfree Prince Gale: We are not Ryan and Gloriosa anymore. We are Gaia Everfree and Everfree Prince Gale. Sunset Shimmer: Ryan? Are you still you? floats towards Sunset Everfree Prince Gale: whispering I am still Ryan, Sunset. And I'm going to pretend to be on Gaia's side for a while and turn against her to protect everyone when she least expects it. nods and the flashback ends Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yeah. I remember that. Gaia You think it was me and Gloriosa who try to scare the campers away? shakes his head for no Gaia Everfree: Well, Ryan. I don't know really. Anyways, this is not great! James and Ivan could've seriously hurt each other. Sci-Ryan: You said it, Gaia. If that continues, I would cancel my trip to the spa. Gaia Everfree: To the spa....? TO THE SPA!?!?!?!?!?!? Sci-Ryan: Easy! Don't let that happen again. Remember? Timber Spruce: Thomas, you think this magic is infecting the international trains? nods Sci-Ryan: Ok, Gaia. I hope that you could be calm. What was the three words I should not say? calms down and puts her hand on Sci-Ryan's shoulder there is a scream Ryan F-Freeman: TWILIGHT! Twilight Sparkle: That wasn't me. It was someone else. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. How did Ryan's crown got made? If I get a crown like it. I would never get it off. shows Crash his crown Twilight Sparkle: Wow. How did you earn it, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think I earned it when I helped Thomas fit in at CHS and became a Prime and a prince. I got a nice title. The Prime-prince of Friendship. flies with Ryan and Gaia to find out who made the scream with Sci-Ryan following Sci-Ryan: Wait for me, Gloriosa! Gaia Everfree: It's Gaia Everfree! Sci-Ryan: Oh. Let me redo that line. Wait for me, Gaia! and her 3 three friends find the Shunting Challenge area a complete mess Sci-Ryan: Great Scott! What happened here? What a mess. Percy: It was my fault. Ryan F-Freeman: Percy. Tell us what happened? Percy: Well, I was getting everything ready for the shunting challenge and then suddenly my buffers glowed then the truck in front of me glowed green and exploded and that's how this place ended up in such a mess. Sci-Ryan: That explains the scream. You're even better then me and Morro, Percy. Percy: Ahem. Remember what he said. Ryan F-Freeman: I think he added himself, Percy. What do Gaia think I am? I'm better then Sci-Ryan? looks at Ryan Morro: You think... you're better then my Crystal Prep friend? gasps Sci-Ryan: Uh-oh. Ryan F-Freeman: What do you mean "Uh-oh", Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I think you said you're better then me. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. It's like I was worried that instead of saving everyone, Sci-Twi turn into Midnight Sparkle and Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan